7teen: Back to Back together
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode 3: My Mykan OC character and his girlfriend Amelie go on a double date with Wyatt and Serena. There Serena and Wyatt tell them a story of how they got back together after their rough roads, and when the ZOMBITES attacked the mall
1. Intro

**INTRO**

My name's Mykan Spotswood and this… this is my new life.

It had been one week since Things Changed for me. Before I was just a lonely seventeen year-old guy…

My mom died when I was born, and my alcoholic, psychotic father beat on me and my brother everyday… Luckily he got thrown in the nuthouse for life, and Danny and I got pensions and permits from the town.

A few more rocky trails were along the way, but I like to focus on the here and now.

I had a whole load of new friends, among them was old friend Wyatt Williams from Junior-High. I was the owner and Manager of my own store, Comic-Caver; that dealt with comic books and collectors items.

Even though I couldn't hire employees to help me run the store, as I needed the money to pay for my own bills and taxes, since I lived on my own in an apartment across the street from the mall. My new friends agreed to be my freelancing co-stars in my own series of comics that I made… and I paid them all very well for it.

Easily… the most wonderful thing to happen to me was Amelie. The hottest girl in the mall; the French Girl with long blue hair, an articulate accent, and large… er… Twins, but I didn't bother about those.

So far… she and I had been couple for only a week now, but we already looked like the cutest couple you'd ever see.

She was my inspiration for all my work, my reason to live and right to go for, and most importantly… I loved her for just who she was. Not just beautiful, but smart, fun, mature, and tough… she even liked kids.

Yes, sir… life was pretty sweet.

"_**Intro Song"**_

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN! **_

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!**_

_-Now that we're though with school,_

_We get to make all the rules._

_Spend more time with all my friends._

_Always hangin' together in a place where we grew up…_

_-I'm 7teen… I haven found my own way,_

_I love my job and a live at the mall today,_

_And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen, life is sweet though we grew up way to fast._

_Still the Memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7TEEN… 7TEEN…_

_Still the memories will last._

_**JONESY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUIDE… NIKKI… MYKAN!**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Special Reservations

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Remember, Mykan Spotswood's just a character, he's not really me, and he does some things I don't do or don't like. It's all fictional.**_

_**And as for THE ZOMBITES… you have to refer to my ATTACK OF THE ZOMBITES/ NEBULA'S BIG MISTAKE fic for more information.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Wyatt was shopping at "Spin-This" for a CD for his band. Things sure had taken a bad change since Marlowe moved away to America, but practice kept playing as usual.

"Hi Wyatt…" Serena said as she approached her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's up?" Wyatt said sweetly to her as he kissed her cheek. Serena showed him the postcard she got from Chad, and as she thought, Wyatt pretended to be his old mopey self again.

Serena laughed, "No don't worry he's not coming back." she said to him. "He's just saying that he's settled into his new home, and he wonder's how things are going with us."

Wyatt smiled. "Well I think that things couldn't be better." he said as he embraced his girlfriend of almost a year. They shared a soft kiss and then Serena helped Wyatt pay for his CD, while at the same. That's when Wyatt caught sight of me browsing at burner disks. "Hey Mykan…" he called.

I turned round, "Hey, what's happening Wyatt?" I said as I high-fived him. That's when I noticed the black girl who was behind the counter. "Ooh… hey… who's the lovely lady?"

Wyatt introduced me, "Mykan… this is my on again, off again, girlfriend, Serena Ahmed, and Serena, this is Mykan Spotswood." I tipped my shades at her, and looked her over.

_**(We don't know Serena's last name… so I just gave her one)**_

"What…?" Serena asked, "What is it?"

"Hmm… do you own those?"

Serena looked at herself, "Uh… those what?"

"Those wings… angel." We all shared a laugh, and I told Wyatt, "Man you got yourself one heck of a fine lady."

Serena felt like blushing. We talked for a few more minutes, and then I had to pay for my CD's. "I got to split." I said, "Being the Owner of a store is cool, but working there all alone is the kill bit."

Wyatt and Serena shared a laugh, and then I left.

_**Meanwhile**_…

On our next breaks the whole gang met at the lemon. I sat on the bar stools near Caitlin, and I was checking a card that I had pulled out of my wallet. "What you got there, Mykan?" Jen asked.

"Hmm…? Oh nothing really…" I answered, "Just this table reservation."

Caitlin quickly snatched the cards from my grasp, "Hey!" I snapped. "No way…" Caitlin cried. "This is a table reservation for that new four-star restaurant."

Then Jen snatched the card, "Shut up!" she said with excitement, "The _Café Le Ritz!_ That's the only the single most romantic place in all of town._"_

"No joke…" Jonesy said, "They got it all. Great views, ballroom dancing… even the finest of champagne."

"Really…?" Nikki asked, "And how would you know something like this. You don't even have a job to make enough money to even drool over their windows."

"Well you're right about half of it, but that's where I got the job." her boyfriend, "You are looking at the new assistant greater at Café Le Ritz."

Everyone gasped in shock. "Du-u-ude… now way." said Jude.

Jonesy nodded, "I thought that maybe I should try finding a job outside of the mall all together. Maybe then I won't get fired." he said "Besides… I don't really have to do much accept stand around, welcome people, and escort them to their tables. How easy is that?"

Then he reached into a bag that he brought. "Here… complimentary goodies from the dessert-table." The rest of us all gawked at the treats. "Dude… how did you get those?" Jude asked.

Jen had the feeling that Jonesy swiped them while no one was looking. "You did...!" she said angrily. "Hey, chill out… nobody was eating them and they were about to trash time." replied Jonesy.

"Don't you still need to pay for them?" Wyatt asked. "What if you get caught?"

"Relax… they won't catch me." Jonesy said, "Never underestimate the sneakiness of a Garcia."

"Oh, I think we've underestimated it… a great many times." Nikki said sarcastically. "I can't believe you would stoop so low to take things that don't belong to you."

Her boyfriend then held up a small jelly-filled pastry in front of her. It was Nikki's favorite kind of treat, since she didn't like chocolate. "Uh… okay… okay I'll bite" She said as she took the pastry, "Just try to be careful."

I cleared my throat, and held my hand out for my reservation back. "So, Mykan, are you taking Amelie out tonight?" Jen asked as she passed me the card.

"Yep…" I said, "She's always wanted to check that place out, and so have I. This is going to be sweet…"

That's when Amelie herself came walking by on her way to work at the Soda-Hop Ice-cream parlor. She did have a few boys drooling over how pretty she looked as she passed by, but she looked towards me and blew me a soft kiss.

I sighed heavily.

"Whoa… she's still… H-H-Hot…!" Jude nearly lost himself. "Dude, you are so incredibly lucky!"

A lot of people who knew of my relation-ship with Amelie thought that it was lucky of me to have her, and to be honest… I thought luck a little to do with it as well. Suddenly, I looked down at the card, "Hey… something's wrong." I said, "This is booked for a table for four, but I only wanted a table for two."

This meant that I would have two extra seats at my table that evening. The bad bit was that I couldn't ask for a refund because it was the only reservation I could book. "Well… I guess that means I'll have to pick two other people to join us."

Caitlin let out a huge "EEE...!" "I've always wanted to go to the Ritz…" she cried for joy, "But then suddenly she remembered that she didn't have a date for that evening. "David and I broke up over the weekend. Ahh… I really thought he was _"the one"_

I raised an eyebrow at Caitlin's words; the gang had told me about her constant habit about finding "The one"

"I can't come either…" Jen said, "Coach it putting me on double-shift tonight. I've got to do inventory, and then stock-inventory."

"Ooh… you're going to be sore in the morning." Wyatt said with pity.

Suddenly, we all heard the sound of a whistle blowing from the penalty box, and the roaring voice of Coach Halder yelling_, "MASTERSON… time's running out here. Move it or lose it!"_

Jen sighed, "Wish me luck…" she said before leaving.

"Luck…" Caitlin called.

Jonesy and Nikki weren't coming, not only because Jonesy's shift was late that night when my date would be on, but as for Nikki, "Hey… there is no way I'm going into such a high-class black-tie outlet."

I cast a look at Jude, "Sorry Dude…" he said, "Got to mop up at Stick-it. Smooth the ice-rink, and then a skate-date with Starr tonight."

"Well… I guess maybe I can convince Serena to come with me tonight." Wyatt said, "We've always wanted to see that new Café too."

We slapped each-other a high-five, and then it was off to tell our girlfriends the slight alternation of plans. Only, Wyatt missed his shot and his soda-cup bounced off the garbage-bin, and hit the floor.

"What's that I just saw…?" said the voice of Ron the Rent-A-Cop. Wyatt realized that he missed his shot, and went to pick up his cup, and then threw it away responsibly. "Sorry about that…" he said trying to get out what was sure to be another ridiculous mall rule made by Ron.

Ron just took off his officer's cap and prodded Wyatt's chest. "You bet you'll be sorry, punk!" he sneered. "Littering… then obstructing the crime-scene. You're going down!"

He reached for his note-book, and just kept his hat right on the rim of the garbage can. This gave me an idea. I touched my shade's signaling the others it was time for one of _"Mykan's revenge pranks" _

_**(It's a HARVEY KNEESLAPPER joke from Sesame-Street)**_

I approached Ron, and asked. "Uh, hey, hey…! Do you want me to keep an_ 'I_ 'on your hat…?"

Ron moved in a little closer, "Eh… what's that?"

I snickered a bit, "I say… do you want me to keep an_ 'I'_ on your hat?"

Ron thought it over. "I think I've seen your guilty face somewhere before…" he said, "But sure… whatever."

"Okay…" I said. Then there was a loud crunching sound followed by a big BOING. Ron looked over in shock to find that I just crushed his brand-new cap with a huge capitol letter-I. Everyone, even myself began laughing hysterically as I shouted, "There's an '_I'_ on your hat!"

Ron picked up his busted-hat, and walked away in bitterness. "So… it's that same punk you made a fool of me before." He said to himself. "Well… this war will continue. Mark my words."


	3. Cafe Le Ritz

**CHAPTER TWO**

That night… it was on. I was all dressed in the tuxedo I wore fro my brother's wedding last week, and I wasn't wearing my shades this time. I did however have a special gift for Amelie that was sitting right next to me in the car.

I picked up Wyatt and Serena from their respective homes in my red convertible. Wyatt was wearing his formal suit, and Serena had on a yellow dress that Wyatt picked out for her, and she liked it a lot. "Wyatt, you got to stop spoiling me like this." she teased.

Wyatt smirked, "Hey it makes you happy." he said, "And when you're happy, so am I."

Finally I stopped the car at Amelie's new house. She and her folks only moved in about a few months ago. After Amelie's exchange student time had expired, her father had gotten a work permit, and so the entire family moved from France to Canada.

I parked just near the curb, by the stairs to the front door, got up, and posed casually for the others. "Well… do I look okay?" I asked the others. Wyatt and Serena just smiled and snickered. "What…?" I asked "What's so funny?"

Then they pointed behind me, and that's when I heard the sound of a sweet and beautiful French voice say to me, "I think you look _treis-bein."_

I turned, and saw her in hat same silky-blue gown she wore at the wedding. "Amelie…"

My girlfriend had already made her way down the stairs and reached me. "Where we're so long? I missed you."

I rubbed my hand through my short black hair. "I had to… pick up a few things." I said to her as I grabbed the small box from the seat of the car, and held it out to her. "This is… _por vous."_

Amelie held her heart in deep stillness as I opened the box revealing a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped pendant in the center and a red diamond in the center. "Ohh… Mykan…" she nearly cried as I gently fit it around her neck. "It is… it is… beautiful."

Serena and Wyatt smiled at each other. Wyatt even gave me a thumb-up, and I replied with my own thumb-up at him, and that was when Amelie had grabbed a-hold of me and kissed me passionately. "It must've cost you a lot." she said as she got in the car.

"Money cannot buy how you make me feel." I said to her as I climbed in beside her. She blushed, and then we were off.

…

Café Le Ritz…

It was just about a mile away from the mall. I was all lit up, and extended up a few floors just as Jonesy said it did, and the place certainly did seem busy that night. "Zut-a-lors…" Amelie said, "I 'ope we can get in through all zose people."

"Don't worry…" I said, "With his reservation, we can just go right to our table."

"Sweet…" Wyatt said, "I can't wait to eat, I'm starved."

"Me too…" Serena said, "Hey, thanks for letting us tag, you guys. We know you kind of hoped to go by yourselves…"

"Ah, non, non, non… we don't mind." Amelie said.

"Yeah, we don't. It's nice for us all to go out like this and get to know new people well." I added, and I was right too…

I had only just set up shop in the mall a few weeks ago, and I was still getting used to the place and meeting new people every day. As for Amelie, she just plain didn't know anyone, and was still getting used to all of Canada completely, being a French immigrant of course.

We ignored the large line-up, and I presented my reservation pass, and we were allowed to go right in, much to the dismay of the impatient crowds.

We made our way up to the stand where Jonesy was, all dress in his own tux, "Ahh… _Bonejor_ _madam' _and _mousier."_ he said in a fake French-accent. "Come… sel-va-pleak."

As we followed him, Wyatt couldn't help but criticize Jonesy, "You might want to consider using better and more accurate French words."

"Hey… I never studied French." Jonesy said, "I just say what I know…"

Serena laughed a little, "You didn't even say hello right. It's _Bonjour."_

"Yeah… I know… _Bone-jours."_ replied Jonesy. "And anyways… besides Amelie, at least I know more French than the rest of you."

Amelie giggled_, "Même un singe peut faire le meilleur français que vous pouvez." _She said. Jonesy just raised and eyebrow and simply said, "Whatever…"

Even I was a little confused at what Amelie had said, but as we kept on walking, Amelie text us on our cell-phones, except for Jonesy saying that she just said, _"Even a monkey can do better French than you can."_

We all held in our laughter, and then finally we found our table. It was on the top floor near a stream that had coy ponds, and waterfalls, and even cute little fish looking up at us. The view was just breathtaking too as we could see most a mile away.

"Got to bounce…" Jonesy said, "I promised Nikki I'd get her… oh… _You know what."_ he whispered to us, which immediately told us he was going try and smuggle more pastries from the dessert trays.

"He is so going to get fired…" Serena said as she peered through he menus. Wyatt was almost speechless by how high the prices were, but I told them all to relax, and that I could square them for them.

Working as the owner and Manager, yet the only employee in Comic-Cavern , I had bucks to spare. Working in such a comic store, a lot of people came in, and more and more were coming in ach day as my new comic series took off…

_Fireball XL5… Stingray… Thunderbirds… and Captain Scarlet. __**(God bless Gerry Anderson and his SUPERMMARIONATION works) **_All of them starring me and the others.

I had this rule that whatever was in the cash register by the end of the day went home with me. It was like I had payday every single day or so. I divided the money in different piles…

Some went to my bank account… some went to pay for my bills, taxes and rents… a little of it went to charities, and the rest was left for my pocket-change, and everyone else payment for starring in my fics.

Yes sir… life was sweet.

"Serena I must know…" Amelie said as we waited for our food to come, "'Ow did you and Wyatt find each other?"

"Yeah…" I added, "I kind of want to know what you also meant by her being on-again, off again…"

Wyatt and Serena looked a little down in dismay, "Well… it's a long story." Wyatt said, "And it sure is pretty cold at first…"

Serena hated when these stories always got brought up, but Amelie and I had a right to know, and it was going to take a while for our food to come. "I think we may as well go for it…" she said to Wyatt.

Her boyfriend agreed, "Well… it all started a little over a year ago…"


	4. The basic beginning

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who may not know… some of what happens down there came from Season 3, and some of you may not have seen ALL the episodes yet.**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Wyatt first had to explain to Amelie and I what started the whole thing between him and Serena…

It began when Wyatt got his first summer job at the mall. He didn't get to work a "Grind-Me" as he originally had intended, and instead got stuck in the Country section of _"Spin-This"_

Serena was the manager, and yet Wyatt somehow always thought she was different from other girls. Only she was a year and a half older than he was and he thought she was out of his league…

They did however go out for coffee a few times, and then there was the Mighty-Weasels concert, Serena even said _"See ya at the concert baby." _That gave Wyatt a few signs of hope… but none ever more convincing than their Valentines-date.

Serena still had that CD of songs Wyatt burned for her, and Wyatt still had that cute little stuffed dog she gave him. That was when Wyatt decided to take things up a level and ask Serena for a relationship.

At first, Serena wasn't sure Wyatt was good enough for her, _"I need a more mature guy, who's there to understand my needs"_

…

"Gee… that sounds a little shallow." I said, "Not even giving him a chance…"

Serena wasn't so sure, "What about you?" she asked, "I heard you didn't want to go on a date, and that you brushed all girls away."

She had me there, but only to a point. "I didn't date girls, because I was afraid of dating. I didn't know what to do, or how to do things."

I also explained that was crushing too much on Amelie, but I too thought she wouldn't like me, so I never had the courage to confront her…

As for Wyatt and Serena… They told us that after a little convincing he was mature, and a little help from Jonesy's crazy ideas, Serena gave Wyatt a chance. During their very first official date, Wyatt made a poor attempt to act all mature, and like grown-up things he hoped would impress Serena, _"Wyatt, I want to like you for you are…"_

So it seemed to work out…

Wyatt and Serena remained a couple for about two and a half months, but then… things began to get bad. Really bad…!

Serena wanted to tell Wyatt that she was getting back together with Chad, but she couldn't do it to his face so she… did it on Text-Messaging.

"What…?!" I nearly snapped.

"Mondure…!" cried Amelie.

Serena held her head low. "I know, I know…" she said, "That was harsh?"

"Harsh…?" I said, "Forgive me for sounding rude, but… that was more like_ cold-blooded murder."_

"I agree…" Amelie said, "Even I would never break-up with and of zee boys I dated before like zat."

Wyatt actually took the break-up way worse.

He became incredibly depressed, and insanely paranoid. His anger caused him to lash out at Serena, and horribly embarrass her in front of customers. _"I'm sorry Wyatt… I have to let you go."_

"_What… I can't hear you!"_

"_I said… YOU'RE FIRED!"_

That made Wyatt's problems only worse. He became angrier, sadder and more paranoid than ever. He even stopped going to places that Serena went to, or any of her friends went.

He even accused Charmaine of getting back at his fore yelling at Serena, by giving him less foam in his coffee.

Even when Wyatt finally managed to straighten out, he still missed Serena and longed to have her back. That's when Serena found out about the shrine he built in his room to honor her when they were dating. In her anger, Serena took out a mall-restraining order against Wyatt…

…even though it was never really followed or obeyed by both of them, it was still horribly embarrassing for Wyatt.

Even worse… on New-Years eve… Wyatt and Serena was so close to getting back together, but then Chad called, and Serena totally stabbed a knife in Wyatt's heart.

Then, as the days went by, Serena kept talking to Wyatt about her and Chad, and that she still thought about Wyatt at times too.

…

Serena and Wyatt stopped for a moment when they saw Amelie and I were gawking at them with petrified looks n our faces. We both look as though we had seen ghosts. We managed to come out of it, but man… we never heard anything so cold and wicked in our lives.

Amelie almost even had the nerve to call Serena a Nazi, but just kept it to herself as the story had barely begun, and there was more.

…

As time went by, Wyatt fell in love Marlowe, a girl in his band who played base-guitar. She thought Wyatt was cute, she wasn't anything like Serena, and she and Wyatt almost seemed like a perfect match…

But they too had their differences, and troubles…

One of which was when Wyatt was couldn't stop thinking of Serena near Marlowe, and when he listens to Jonsey's harebrained schemes to impress her.

Serena even managed to sting both Wyatt and Marlowe… When Marlowe got a job at "Spin-this" and she bonded a little with Serena, but Serena slipped Wyatt a note telling him she had feelings for him.

"_Sorry, but I had to be honest. You've grown up Wyatt. You're a great boyfriend."_

"_MARLOWE'S… Great Boyfriend."_

…

"You finally made payback?" I said, "That must've felt sweet."

Wyatt nodded, "It sure was… but my problems weren't over. Not forever."

…

Marlowe and Wyatt then decided to take a break from each other as they were spending far too much time together and needed a break, but once again… it was Wyatt who got the words said to him… but at least it was face-to-face and he sort of agreed to the terms.

Still… he was single again, and really depressed. _"Mmm… I hate break-ups!"_

…

"Ooh… 'ow awful." Amelie said.

"Tell me about it…" Wyatt said. "And I guess that's where the story really takes off now…"


	5. Two bummed men

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was another day at mall… a few months before Amelie had moved to Canada, and I myself had set up shop on the fourth floor.

Darth and Julie were still looking nerdy and hideous. Darth with his braces, glasses, and acne. Julie still had her Taco hat, short hair, huge braces and her cold.

_**(In 7teen I've made them look cooler in appearance)**_

Jason and Jonnie were still lip-locked… and man was that driving people nuts. _Some even had the nerve to try and separate them with a laser._

Wyatt came to the lemon with a sad look on his face. It had been one week since he and Marlowe had broken up, and he was still down in the slumps.

Caitlin, _who still had short hair back then,_ she asked him, "Still moaning for Marlowe?"

"You know me too well…" he answered her. "I really had fun with her, and I didn't want it to come to this."

Jonesy couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and not in a pitiful way. "I told you… you should've avoided her." he said.

"Uh… unless I recall, it was _you_ who tried to break-up him for Marlowe." Jen snapped at her step-brother. "But… then again, you were trying to make things easier."

Jude sighed heavily, "At least you actually had some relationships that tried to work." He said, "I only had one serious relationship."

He referred to his ex-girlfriend Starr. She was the best Betty in Jude's eye. She like things he liked, they both looked out for each other. Then she became Nebula… a hardcore Goth…

Jude tried to fit in with her Goth friends just for her, but it ended up in break-up. After that, Jude never had another serious relationship again, as all other girls he dated were only for a short time.

"Lately I find myself still thinkin' about Starr…" he replied, "I really miss her."

Wyatt felt slightly better. At least he had loving friends who were there to help him buck-up, and who understood the bad feelings. "I gotta' bounce…" Jonesy said, "I'm starting at _"Hunter's Hallow"_

"Hunter's Hallow…?" Nikki asked, "Isn't that a place that sells hunting equipment like riffles and blades?" her boyfriend winked at her, and Nikki decided to come along. "I have got to check this out. Sounds better than doing inventory at the Khaki-Barn…"

The two of them walked off, hand-in-hand, which made Wyatt and Jude feel a little upset again. "Okay… I think I'm gonna just head back to the rink." Jude said, "Drivin' the Zamboni really perks up my mojo." So he hopped on his board, and was off. "Later…"

"I think I'll just head back to Mcflipsters." Wyatt said. "See ya…"

Caitlin and Jen waved goodbye to him until he was gone. "Boy… I've never seen Wyatt and Jude so depressed before." Caitlin said. "It's like they've both bitten into lemons."

Jen agreed with her, "I just hope they'll be okay."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Wyatt was at work flipping the burgers as usual, and he was looking very depressed and singing sad songs.

_Somewhere… flippin' over burgers,  
__I do cry  
__My girl got up and she left me all,  
__But just one French-fry._

The Clones… who were on their lunch-break, felt like crying. "Wow… that is like so emotional." cried Kristen. "Oh totally sad…" added Kirsten, and Krissy, she just blew her nose with a napkin.

Wyatt's boss, Tim approached Wyatt. "You're not smiling today Wyatt." He said in a deep yet scolding voice. "You know that Burger McFlipsters doesn't like sad faces."

Wyatt told Tim about what had happened with him and Marlowe. Tim understood how Wyatt felt, and at least he was making up new songs. "Just try not to sadden the customers."

Wyatt nodded and continued with his work. Jude came in still looking as depressed as he was. "Want some Ragin'-Cagin' fries Jude?" he asked. Jude nodded. "It'll help with the sting." he said.

The two friends shared a few moments supporting each other in their depressions, and that's when things got way worse because in came Serena. A lot of people looked at her with a sour stare…

Over the months, Serena was seen as the heartless, home wrecking tramp that Wyatt knew her as. It was bad enough she did all those horrible things to Wyatt… but now she even admitted that she still liked him.

"Um… hi Wyatt" Serena said.

Wyatt, sill mad at her, but keeping his cool "Serena…" he said in a strange tone. "Can I help you?"

Serena nervously said that she was getting some lunch for her and Chad. They were planning to eat in the backroom of "Spin-This"

Wyatt moaned his trademark moan as he readied the food. It was bad enough Serena admitted she still liked him, and that she was going about talking about her a Chad again… but she spoke about the backroom where the band used to hang out.

Back when Wyatt and Marlowe were so happy…

"Wyatt, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to."

"Serena… just go." he simply said to her. "I'm really not in the mood to talk."

Serena walked out sadly. She was beginning to feel isolated, and upset that people were treating her like a bug. "That chick seriously needs to lay off you, bro." Jude said.

_**Later on**_…

Nikki was checking out all the sweet digs at the shop. "Heh… if could buy one these, I'd so use it to scare the life out of the clones." she said.

Jonesy then picked up a gun and poised at her. The gun was unloaded so both he and Nikki played a little. "The hunter spots his prey…" he said, "Slowly he sneaks through the tall grass."

Nikki laughed slightly as Jonesy cocked the gun, "Moving in for the ambush…!" he replied. Nikki roared like a tiger, "He runs… he LEAPS!" Nikki pretended to have no where to go as Jonesy came in and pulled the trigger.

Nikki pretended she was shot and fell into her boyfriends arms. "And the tiger thinks her boyfriend's got a work on his act." She joked. They shared a laugh and then a kiss.

"Dudes…" Jude said as he came by.

"Uh yeah… kinda spoiling the moment." Jonesy said irritably.

"How's Wyatt…?" Nikki asked.

Jude told them he was looking worse than ever. "Some chick just came in a hashed on his mellow even more." he said. Jonesy and Nikki had a good feeling they knew who it was. "Two guess, but we only need one." Nikki said angrily.

Jonesy gritted his teeth angrily and then kicked the waste basket across the room. "Dag NABBIT SERENA!!" he shouted so loud, his voice could be heard throughout the whole mall.


	6. Serena's scolding

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Jonesy, Nkki and Jude marched angrily to "Spin-This" "SERENA…?" Jonesy shouted. "SERENA…!"

They made their way to the backroom, "Serena, are you in here?" Nikki called angrily, and what did they find upon entering but, "Oh that's just perfect, dating Chad again."

Chad and Serena got up, "'Sup guys…" Chad said in his calm, near coma-like manner. "Yeah save it!" Nikki snapped. "What the heck were you doing at McFlipters?"

Serena explained that she was just grabbing some lunch for her and Chad, "Yeah... and then you rub it in Wyatt's face again?" Jonesy snapped.

"Dude… so not cool." added Jude.

"I can't believe you, Serena!" Nikki scolded, "You like Wyatt then you make his life miserable, and then you make it worse by telling him you like him."

"Whoa…" Chad said, "You like Wyatt, babe? That's no surprise."

Serena twiddled her fingers, "It's just that… when Marlowe was working here, Wyatt showed me that he's grown-up in maturity. I just never felt like that towards him before, I had to let him know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Jonesy cut in. "First of all, _you_ dumped him, and didn't want him back. Now that Wyatt and Marlowe have broken up, you're going all at him again?"

Serena's eyes lit up, "Wyatt and Marlowe broke up?" she asked. "Ohh… No wonder he's been so upset."

"Look… just stay away from him." Nikki warned her. "Get it through your head Serena. You want something you can't have!" Then all three of them turned and left.

"Whoa… that was cold." Chad said, but Serena didn't even respond.

_**Back at the lemon**_…

Wyatt came at the table with some news. "Marlowe called…" he said, "She wants to meet me at "Grind-me" and tell me something important."

"Really…? That's great…" Jen said.

"Way to go, Wyatt." added Caitlin.

Wyatt really had hoped this would happen, when he and Marlowe could pick up where they left off, but unfortunately… he had no idea of what he was in store for.

As he walked into "Grind-Me" he saw Marlowe sitting on the sofa, and she seemed to be sobbing into her hands. "Uh oh…" Wyatt said under his breath, "This can't be good."

Marlowe looked up, "Wyatt… over here." she called. Wyatt sat down next to her, "Hey… what's the matter. I haven't seen you this down since… well… ever."

Marlowe shut her eyes tight, "Wyatt…" she said trying to hold her cries in, "I've got some bad news."

There were those two words Wyatt hated hearing. He crossed his fingers and hoped that it wasn't about him and Marlowe, but when Marlowe held his hands, and stared at him with her tear-filled eyes…. "Oh no…what is it?" he asked, though he wished he hadn't.

Marlowe told Wyatt that they wouldn't be able to get back together because, "My folks and I, we're… we're…"

"You're… moving?" Wyatt asked.

Marlowe nodded, "To America…!"

Wyatt felt his heart slipping away, for what had t be the umpteenth time in his teenage years. "But… but Marlowe…" he stuttered, but he couldn't think of anything to say. It got even worse when Marlowe told them, that if their packing stayed on schedule… they would be leaving tomorrow night.

"Wyatt… I'm really going to miss you." Marlowe said, "So I got something for you..." She pressed a small box into Wyatt's hand… inside was a small stringy golden bracelet with two guitars dangling on it.

"Marlowe…" Wyatt said as a tear finally escaped from his eye. "I… I don't… I don't really have anything for you."

She moved her hands to his shoulders, "Wyatt…" she sniffled, "I don't need anything from you. The time we spent… all the dates we went on. I'll treasure them forever."

"Marlowe…" Wyatt said, "I'm not really good at long goodbyes but, I'll treasure them too."

They both smiled sadly at each other and then… they kissed each other very deeply and softly as they knew it was going to be for the last time.

_**Outside the story**_…

Amelie was dabbing her eyes with one of her napkins. "Zat is… so sad." she sobbed softly.

I nodded my head, "Man… if that were me I would've drowned myself in the toilet until I died." I said. "You can relate…"

Wyatt nodded, and then showed us the bracelet on his arm. "Even though it's from Marlowe, I still treasure the memories, and it helps me actually move on a little."

Amelie touched the necklace around her neck that I gave her. She felt she could treat it the same way. "Zo… what 'appened next?"

"Well… the next night, it was about Closing time." Serena said. "Chad and I heard of what happened, and we wanted to try and bet there for Wyatt…"

_**Back to the story**__**…**_

Marlowe was gone… and Wyatt was really upset. He actually had bags under his eyes for being unable to sleep, and from keeping his face in that one feature. The look of sadness… hurt… and sheer discomfort. Yet he still managed to make it to work, but he hadn't said a word all day, nor did he even sing a song.

Practically everyone in the mall had heard of what was going on with him, and they all offered him their pity.

"Be strong young Jedi." Darth said, "The Force will be there for you."

Yummy-Mummy even offered to put Wyatt on her depressed date list. "You feel like a date… give me a call." She flirted with him and shot him a wink.

Still… Wyatt wasn't feeling so great, and by closing, he was eating a simple burger-meal at McFlipsters with Jen Nikki and Caitlin. Jonesy had to work, and Jude… _he had gone missing, but no one knew that yet._

Wyatt just finished off what had to be his third pack of small fries, and he since he had not other feeling in his body right now, he didn't even care. "Its official…" he said, "I'm just a born loser."

"Aw, Wyatt, we know how you feel." Jen said.

"Yep…" added Caitlin, "It'll get better, you'll see. Once I was on a shopping date with this really cute guy, I gave him my cell-phone number and asked to meet him again."

"And… I take it you didn't…?" asked Nikki, "and then you blubbered for what like thirty-six hours."

Caitlin nodded her head, which made Wyatt groan. "But the point is I moved on…" Caitlin said. "And with us by your side, you can get right back in the game."

Wyatt smiled, "Thanks you guys… I feel slightly less miserable already."

Suddenly, "Um… Hi Wyatt…" called a voice from the door. I was Serena, and much to everyone's dismay she was with Chad. "S'up man… heard the bad news." he said, but the others just kept their heads turned away and pretended they weren't there. "Whoa… someone's got the cold-shoulder." replied Chad.

"If these two trouble makers are bothering you that much Wyatt…" Jen said while gritting her teeth.

"We'll gladly throw the both of them out!" Nikki cut in while she socked her hand with her fist.

"That won't be necessary." Wyatt said, "I'll deal with them myself."

The girls decided to take their leave. "If you need us… we're here for you." Caitlin said.

Nikki even lost her cool as she passed by Serena and Chad and she really let them have it, "You… You… _**(BLEEP)!!"**_ and she slapped their faces each before stomping out.

Serena rubbed her face from where Nikki had slapped her not knowing if she really deserved it. "Wyatt…?" she said to him, but Wyatt angrily stood up and walked away from her. "Wyatt… I heard about and Marlowe and I want to be here for you. Chad does too."

Wyatt cast an angry stare at them both. "Then help me, by staying away from me." Wyatt said. "Nothing about you two for this past year has put a smile on my face."

"Yo'… dude, chill." Chad said. "We're just tryin' to be like… nice."

Wyatt was not convinced, no matter what they had to offer him he was not interested. "Just leave me alone. Both of you… if you keep bothering me, I'll have to do something drastic." he warned them.

_**Outside the story**_…

Wyatt picked up his steak-knife, "And I was going to do something drastic he said." he said, "I was going to get… Revenge!" and he stabbed his knife right through the meat on his plate, making us all sweat-drop in fear and excitment.


	7. Jonesy's EXTREMELY low Mojo

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Revenge…?" I asked. "Come on man… I know you can do angry, but I didn't know you could go postal."

Wyatt pulled his knife out from his steak, "No, no, no… I didn't do anything like that." he said. "I had something different in mine, but it was Jonesy who decided to go postal."

_**Back to the Story**__**…**_

Jude was still missing… and Jonesy was really ticked off. He gave Chad and Serena a huge talking-to that morning. "We told you guys to keep your crummy faces away from Wyatt."

Serena tried to apologize, but Jonesy finally snapped. He cast his look down at Chad… "You just stay right there… I'll be right back!"

Serena didn't like the look in Jonesy's eye, but Chad just brushed it off and carried on with another one of his naps on his feet, but a few minutes later… Jonesy came back armed with a heavy BB-Gun he got from "Hunter's-Hallow".

"Whoa… Chad simply said, "I think he's gonna shoot me…"

Then Suddenly, Jonesy had pumped the gun so much, that he fired a huge shot that forced Chad wide awake, and everyone in the store to jump.

"JONESY…!" Serena screamed.

Chad was running in panic as if for the first time, "Yo' man… he's shooting at me!" he cried as he zoomed out of the store. Jonesy cocked his gun again as he began to chase him, "Make your peace with God Chad!"

BANG!

The whole mall caught sight of what was happening in an instant, and many of them were really growing scared as Jonesy and Chad ran past them, and Jonesy fired his gun…

BANG! "Get back here you…!"

They dashed by the Khaki barn, and Nikki saw her boyfriend. "Jonesy… what are you doing?" she shouted.

Jonesy cocked his gun, "Getting a little thing called revenge for Wyatt." he answered. As sweet as Nikki thought it was for Jonesy steeping up for Wyatt this way… even she knew this was too much, too bad Jonesy had already dashed down the hallway.

"Come back here…!"

Serena had been following them around the mall hoping he hadn't shot her boyfriend. "Jonesy…!" she shouted down over the railing, "Put the gun down, you're acting insane."

Jonesy cocked the gun again and called back to her, "You can it girlfriend, or your next!" and he shot at Chad again. Serena had no choice but to call security and the police.

The chase had been taken to the penalty-box, and Chad had rushed through the pile of basketballs that Jen had just finished stacking. "UGH…! Chad!" she growled. That's when Coach blew his whistle at her. "MASTERSON! That's five-minutes in the box for yelling on the playing field!"

Jen sighed and then locked herself in only moments before Jonesy entered the store and began shooting at Chad in front of her. "Jonesy!" she screamed, but Jonesy took no notice of her.

Coach stepped in front of Jonesy, "Now what's all this about here…?" he tried to ask, but Jonesy threatened him with his gun, "You don't want any of this, Coach! Now get out of my way!"

Coach actually did move out of the way like coward. All that muscle and back-bone and he was afraid of a little BB-gun…? Weird…!

Still… Chad ran past the box and out of the store. "Jonesy!" Jen called to him. Jonesy looked back her as he cocked his gun, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill him, I'm just going to teach him to quit messin' with us." then he was gone.

Event he Rent-A-Cop didn't stop Jonesy. "What's going on here?!" he asked I furry, and when Jonesy said he was getting revenge for a fellow friend, Ron had a little pity as he remembered his days in Vietnam. "All right then… carry on."

Chad was really getting tired for all that running. "Jonesy… chill out, man!" he cried. "It was funny before… it's way not cool now." but Jonesy shot at him causing Chad to CURSE a she kept running. He even slid down the banister to get down the stairs fast, but Jonesy never lost sight of him.

Wyatt however did see what was going on, and rather than stop Jonesy, he decided to quickly put his plan into action so this would never happen again.

…

Chad saw the elevator was open, but when he hopped in and pressed the button, the doors never shut. That's when he realized that the elevator was out of order… but too late for him to make a get away because Jonesy was standing there at the door, and he cocked the gun again…

"Jonesy… okay man look, I'm sorry!" he begged for his mercy, "I'm bein' serious here. Serena and I… we care about Wyatt."

"WAY WRONG ANSWER, DUDE!" Jonesy shouted, and then POW! Rather than shoot him, he socked him right in the face. The crowds finally made it to the elevators, and Serena was horrified to find her boyfriend unconscious. "Jonesy…!" she cried, "Oh my God… you shot him!"

"Did not… I just socked his face!"

Serena bent down hoping her boyfriend was okay, and that's when the police had come to take Jonesy into custody, "Okay kid… you need to calm down." the man said, "Get moving!"

_**Outside the story**_…

"Sacre' Bleu!" cried Amelie. She remembered when Jonesy nearly tried to throw his younger brother Robbie into the mall fountain. "I knew zat Jonesy was hard on people, but I never though 'e would… _how you say_…?"

"Blow his top like that…?" I said finding the words for her.

Serena nodded, "I never knew he could get that tough either. He really gave Chad a bad blow to the face."

Wyatt told us that Jonesy got a light sentence because he was insane, and although he was shooting off a gun, he wasn't trying to kill anybody, and it was only a BB-Gun after all. "Still… that didn't stop him from getting fired from "Hunter's-Hallow."

Amelie and I giggled at that. _Typical Jonesy._ "But what about you…?" I asked "You said you were planning revenge, but one that didn't involve violence."

"Oui…" added Amelie, "And what ever 'appened to Jude? Where was 'e at…?"

Wyatt laughed slightly, "Easy, guys… one thing at a time now." he said. "Now… yes my revenge wasn't as violent as Jonesy's but… lets just say that it was just a painful."


	8. Hurting someone

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Jonesy still had to be bailed out, and he got grounded by his Dad, and Jen's Mom. He had to do everyone's chores for two months… especially seeing as how Emma was getting ready to have the new baby soon and needed her rest.

Jonesy quickly managed to get new Job though as Elevator operator, but he got fired from that quickly. Still, "I can't believe you went after Chad with a shotgun." Caitlin said.

"It was a BB-gun." Jonesy protested, "And the bum deserved it too."

"Jonesy… I said I wanted to deal with this in my own way!" Wyatt snapped at him.

"Well excuse me for me sticking up for you." Jonesy spat back at him. "I'm outta' here. I need to look for anew job." Then he was gone.

"I guess I'll go back to work too." Nikki said. "Don't want the Clones to start nagging at me again."

"Hey Nikki… have you seen Jude anywhere?" Jen asked.

"No… can't say I have." Nikki answered before she was gone.

This was starting to look bad. Jude had been missing for a couple of days now, and no one knew just where he was, not even his parents who were really getting worried. They just hoped he was okay…

"I'm off to Ron's…" Wyatt said as he handled a sealed-envelope "Time to put my plan into action, and if this works. I won't have to worry about Serena anymore."

_**Outside the story**_…

"I was so close to putting my plan into action… but that's when IT began."

Amelie and I raised our eyebrows. "Excuse me… IT… happened?" I asked.

Wyatt nodded his head, and told us what happened.

_**Back to the story**_…

Nikki entered the Khaki Barn to find the clones all bound and gagged. She thought it was a joke, but suddenly… BOOM!! Several dirt bombs had been placed around the store had exploded, and caused sever damage.

A fire broke out, bits or rubble fell down, and the whole store was a total wreck. With some help from Jonesy being a hero the girls were saved, but the Khaki Barn was nearly burnt down completely, and needed serious renovations that would put Nikki and the Clones of work for several weeks.

The security cameras managed to get a shot of the perpetrator, who planted the bombs, fleeing the scene. He wore a black sparkling outfit, small cape on his back, a full biker's helmet that hid his face completely, and right on his chest was big red _"Z"!_ Logo.

The camera was unable to see through that suit, and he left no traces to who he was either. There was only one person in the whole mall who knew the true identity of that perpetrator… Jude's ex-girlfriend, Starr… though she was still the hardcore Goth, Nebula.

Earlier, she and her Goth friends, Morganna, Marylin, and Axe had been attacked. While they were out on the road, that same stranger, along with three identical guys like him, were chasing the Goths on their bikes and caused their car to crash.

One of the biker's stopped in front of Nebula, and lifted his visor revealing his eyes; two familiar eyes that she knew all too well. Nebula knew who it was, but she was so filled with tears and sobs that no one could get it out of her.

_**Outside the story**_…

I dropped my fork back onto my plate in shock, and Amelie held a hand to her lips. "'Ow awful…" she cried. "'Oo would do such a terrible thing?"

Serena and Wyatt wanted to tell us, but if they had it would've spoiled the rest of the story. "I think I know who it was…" I said, "But… I don't know for sure. Keep going…!"

Serena and Wyatt nodded, "Well… none of us knew who that guy was, yet." Serena said, "If we had… it would've saved us from major events that were yet to occur." added Wyatt. "The day… I finally made my move!"

_**Back to the story**_…

A couple of days had passed since the Khaki barn was totaled, but construction was already underway. Still… Nikki was really upset, and none of the others could believe that she cared that much about work.

"Hey… I hate the barn, but at least I had a place to make easy money." she said, "Now I'll be lucky enough to sneak coins from the fountain while no one's looking."

"Hey, at least no one got hurt…" said Caitlin. "You should at least be thankful for that. I remember when my bedroom caught fire I lost half my wardrobe in the flames."

Everyone raised their eyes, "Uh… what does that have to do with anyone getting hurt?" Jonesy asked.

"Oh I got hurt… I cried until my eyes burned." replied Caitlin. The others still didn't it was the same as being physically hurt. "Speaking of physically hurt…" Wyatt said as he held the same sealed envelope "Someone else is about to get that… I'm off to Ron's… again!"

Jen couldn't help but feel sneaky, "Sounds like Serena's finally going to get her Just desserts." she snickered.

"Mmm-mmm…!" went Jonesy, "Paybacks are always sweet."

As much as they all wanted to go and watch, they just couldn't leave the Goths who had joined them at the table. Not to mention poor Starr was still in tears over seeing the face of that perpetrator, and everyone needed to be there for her. Caitlin was running out of lemons making her so many depression-relief smoothies for her.

Poor Starr… she looked bluer and darker than the way she was dressed.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Serena and Chad were on a rest break at "Spin-This" They were in the back room having a short nap, Chad was snoring slightly as he held his girlfriend in his arms, but Serena… well…

Her mind was racing with Wyatt, most of it by how much he hated her, and how he was getting madder and madder every time she tried to be there for him.

_"Hot record store girl with the fly jeans, You suck! I hate your stupid jeans and I hate your new boyfriend's stupid hair you made me look like a jerk you ditched me, left me and you suck! I wish I never met you!! AAAAAAHH!!"_

"_Where was the crossing guard when I was crossing Lovers-Lane? Where was the guard when I was mowed down by a sedan named Woman?? You should've honked your horn, Woman! I didn't see you coming, Woman!"_

"_Who said you could dump me like that? Who said you could treat me like that? Who do you think I am, woman? Now the Mall no longer feels like home! Now your friend gives me half as much foam! Someday you'll pay the price! Someday your life won't seem so nice 'cause you are a taker, woman! You're a nasty taker!"_

…

Serena gasped when she woke up. "Whoa… you okay, babe?" Chad asked.

Serena wiped her brow, and rekindled herself. "I'm fine…" she said "It's nothing,"

Chad however was not convinced. "You thinkin' about Wyatt again?" he asked. His girlfriend nodded. "Look babe… if you feel that you gotta--"

"No, no, no… I'm not planning to really do that." Serena quickly said.

Chad still wasn't convinced. "Cool…" he simply said, "Still… I can understand."

They were about to go back to sleep when suddenly Ron's voice was heard over the Mall's intercom. _"Attention all hands…"_ he said as he, _"Serena Ahmed… report to my quarters at once, and bring your boyfriend with you. That's an order maggots MOVE IT!"_

Serena and Chad looked at each other. "Whoa… he sounds mad." Chad said. Serena however had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever this was… it wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. What you did to me

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Serena and Chad made it to Ron's office, where they were surprised to see the police there. One man and one woman. _Ron's huge chair was also turned away from them, _"What's going on here?" Serena asked.

"S'up officers, what seems to be the problemo?" Chad asked.

The policeman opened an envelope on the desk and held out its contents to the couple. "Serena Ahmed… Chad Horace…" he said deeply. "This is a restraining order filed by one Wyatt Williams..."

"What…?" Serena cried as she looked over the words. The document said that both she and Chad were to stay at least two-hundred yards away from Wyatt at all times, under penalty of jail time.

They were also forbidden from phoning him, mall and emailing him, text message him; fax him… or any other means of contact. Furthermore, whenever Wyatt moved to a space near them, they were ordered by the law to immediately move to an area two-hundred yards away.

"Ouch… this is cold man." said Chad.

Serena felt her heart skipping beats unable to believe this. "why in the world would Wyatt do this to us?" she asked.

"_Because… you left me with no other choice."_ said a familiar voice. The big chair spun round, and there was Wyatt twiddling his fingers with an angry stare on his face. "Wyatt? What's going on here?" Serena asked.

Wyatt stood up, "What's going on here… is I'm giving you exactly what you gave me all this time." he explained to her. "I've trying to put you out of my mind just like you wanted me too… and yet now you continue to bother me just as I did to you… So, unlike you… I got a real restraining order… The same way you took out a mall restraining order on me!"

"But Wyatt…?"

"But nothing Serena…!" Wyatt snapped at her. "I gave you the chances to take me back… and each and every one of them you've stabbed me in the back... Well I… have… had it!"

Ron never heard such fine words before. "Spoken like a true soldier. Well done, son." He said to him, and then he cast his looks on Serena and Chad. "Now you to punks… clean out your belongings and beat it out of the mall by closing."

"What…?" Serena asked feeling that her whole word was about to crumple. That's when the police-woman told her. "Ms. Ahmed… as long as Mr. Williams is here; with the restraining order in function… I'm afraid that there is no place in this entire mall that you or your boyfriend can legally occupy."

There was the crash, and as for the burn, Serena asked, "But… what about "Spin-This?" How are we supposed to work?"

Ron looked at Wyatt, "You want to give it to them straight solider?" he asked.

Wyatt smiled wickedly, and he picked up the mall's intercom microphone, "Oh… this is going to feel sweet." he snickered.

He marched right up to Serena and looked her dead in the eyes. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate with fear. Then Wyatt turned on the intercom and did exactly what Serena did to him at "Spin-This…"

"Serena… _YOU'RE FIRED!"_ he voice echoed through the mall's PA. A lot of people stopped dead in their tracks and gasped in shock and horror.

Wyatt was by himself with joy and glee that he finally had gotten his revenge as he gave Ron back the microphone, and left. Chad was simply horrified, but all he could say was, "Whoa… feelin' big time bummed."

Serena however… She just stood where she was, not even able to blink her eyes. She felt her heart beating slower, and slower… and suddenly… _SLASH_… with a knife!

_Exactly how Wyatt felt on New-Years eve… when she did the same thing to him._

_**Outside the story**_…

Both Serena and Wyatt had their heads held low, unable to believe that those events were part of what brought them back together after it was so hurtful. "I never felt so embarrassed, and so hurt in my life." Serena nearly sobbed as she dabbed her eyes, "But I suppose I deserved it."

Amelie held her hand to her heart. She felt she could understand what Serena. She herself had been embarrassed a few times from all the boys she ever dated… Jonesy, especially…_ though she knew by now it wasn't his entire fault, really._

"Hold on a minute…" I said, "If you got a restraining order on her, then how did you end up resolving it?"

"Oui… and what did any of zis 'ave to do with that dark stranger?" added Amelie.

Wyatt finally looked up, "Well… this may sound freaky, but that stranger was planning to make a second attack." He told us.

That stranger in black was a member of _The Zombites!_ An empire of street-punk teenaged Goths bent of world domination. Easily… the biggest terrorist organization in the world!

Crafty… sneaky... and very, very tricky; In the five years since they organized they caused so much trouble, hurting people, destroying properties, causing havoc… and worse than that…

They kidnapped other teens off the road and drugged them, which caused them to obey the organization and become evil.

They operated in a secret location, and while they could speak in English, they also spoke in a strange Gothic language so they couldn't be understood.

…

In that secret location… many teenage girls and guys were operating controls as they monitored the mall. Just then… two huge doors opened and in walked a girl-Zombite. _"Saihwan sa frauja gen ubils! _Riqizeins Specter _ist ana sa bridge." __**(Behold the lord of evil, Dark Specter is on the bridge)**_

Then in walked the big chief himself. A teenage boy marched in with his black cat following him. His face was hidden behind the darkness, but he was there. He was wearing the exact same Black sparkling outfit as the other Goths, but he also had other accessories. A kind of crown-helmet with horns and the "Z" on it, a giant golden necklace with "Z" too. Dark-indigo jeweled earrings, and his cape was red and full, went all the way down to his feet.

He marched passed all his subjects who were bowing to their master as he took his seat on his throne, and he asked deeply… _"Hwa haban thu dat spillon?" __**(What have you to report?)**_

One of the minions looked up, and reported, _"Sa ana ist irreg manwus swe weis rodjan; afar dat sa ga-rehsns Riqizeins Specter." __**(the attack is being prepared as we speak, according to the plan Dark Specter.)**_

"Jah hwa gen sa ga-runs, frauja?" _**(And what of the mall, Master?)**_

Dark Specter's evil eyes seemed to shine behind the shadows though they could not be seen. He turned to the monitor while stroking his cat and said, _"Ga-tairan ita!" __**(Destroy it!)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Pretty creepy eh?**_

_**Now once again, I must ask you all to remember that if you don't know the full stuff about the Zombites then check out my fic "ATTACK OF THE ZOMBITES/ NEBULA'S BIG MISTAKE"**_

_**Also… that language is real… but I haven't got it fully worked out so I only pieced words together.**_

_**It was the best I could do…**_


	10. Fire at Spin This

**CHAPTER NINE**

Of course, Amelie and I didn't really know if that was really what the Zombites were up to, but from the way Wyatt explained them to us. "Man! Talk about a big gang of murdering creeps." I snarled softly yet angrily.

"Nazis…!" Amelie growled. "Monsters… zat's all zey are!"

"Well… get ready, because what happened next is about to leave you guys angry for the rest of your lives." Serena said…

_**Back to the story**_…

Wyatt had gone back to the lemon where the others were there to congratulate him for finally getting even with Serena. Caitlin even gave everyone free lemon-smoothies. Even the Goths "I got to hand it to you Williams." Marylyn said, "You have one dark soul. We like that in a person."

Morganna, the leader, nodded in agreement, "If we ever need a new recruit, we might consider adding you to our circle of doom." she said.

"Er… thanks, but I think I'll pass." Wyatt said.

Poor Nebula or Starr… she was still recovering and was barely up to speaking. Not to mention everyone was still concerned about where Jude was as well as the attack on the Khaki-Barn.

"So, any luck on finding that new job yet?" Nikki asked Jonesy. Her boyfriend shook her head, "I'm not givin' up… there's got to be someone out there who wants a piece of the Jonesmeister."

Jen snorted, "Yeah right… a person like you who's been fired from, who knows how many jobs, I'm sure many people have heard of you already, and they're already smart enough _not_ to trust you."

Her step-brother ignored her completely. "I'm out of here, I don't need to listen to this." he said. "Wait up…" Wyatt said, "I'm heading for the washrooms. These celebration smoothies went south fast."

_**Meanwhile**_…

In the Zombite's secret lair, all the Goths were making their final preparations for the next attack on the mall. The target was _"Spin-This"_

"All is ready for the demolition to begin, Dark Specter." said a minion. "On your command, we shall blow that wretched music store to oblivion!"

Dark Specter clenched his fist, "Everything will begin to fall into place… Hmm, mm, mm."

His cat, Dark-Damsel, hissed wickedly. "Tell our agent to throw the switch in two minutes!" replied Dark Specter. "I want that mall destroyed, and destroyed it shall soon be! Hmm, mm, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah…!"

…

Serena had spent all day clearing out her stuff from the store, and worst of all was a banner hung by the entrance saying, _"Now Hiring for New Management."_

Right now, Serena was sitting in the private room, sitting on the sofa, and sobbing softly. Chad saw her and offered her a box of tissues. "Hey, lighten up babe…" he said to her, "I feel just as bummed as you do."

Serena dabbed her eyes and looked up. "Chad…" she cried, "How could I have let this happen? I wanted to be friends with Wyatt… and then I saw a new side of him. Now look what's happened…!"

Chad had a feeling that his girlfriend words were still coming form her deep secret feelings that she harbored for Wyatt. "Look babe… we'll work this out somehow." he said, "And like I said before… you just do what you feel you got to. I can be cool with that."

Serena felt a little better, but she was still crushed about having to leave "Spin-This" and never be able to come near the mall again. For now… all she could do was pack up the rest of her things and leave.

…

There weren't too many people shopping in the store, and Serena had her other assistants working the place until head-office hired a new manager. As the shopper began to fill out, leaving only three or four people inside… up came that stranger in black.

He moved towards the entrance of the store, and suddenly got everyone's attention with his evil sneering voice. _"Stay where you are, peasants!"_

Serena looked up and she was able to make out that voice, but before she could say anything, everyone watched in horror as the stranger began to shut the gates to the entrance and lock them tight. _"You're desires of being here will cost you dearly. This Record-Store is about to be destroyed… and you with it."_

The stranger began walking away, the people inside began to panic. "Let us out!"

"You can't leave us here!"

The stranger was already gone, and with all the exits blocked to "Spin-This" he looked around, and he pulled out the same remote control, and clicked it.

BOOM…!!

KAPOW…!!

Real bombs, not dirt bombs, blew in small places in the store. Fires broke out, walls began to crack, and the ceiling began to look shaky. Everyone in the store panicked and cried out for help.

Wyatt and Jonesy were at that moment nearing the corridor. "You sure you want to take up that job?" Wyatt asked.

Jonesy had just gotten the idea to try and go for that job as manager of "Spin-This". "Hey… it's a CD store dude, I can handle it."

Wyatt however was starting to think, "Jonesy… do you think maybe I've been a little harsh on Serena?" he asked.

"Uh… no…" Jonesy answered. "Wyatt, don't you even think about going all soft again."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean… soft?"

"Dude… I mean that thing you do where you go, _"Ooh… I made a big mistake. I don't deserve to hurt someone who's hurt me so many times before…"_

Now Wyatt was confused, not about Jonesy's mocking him, but whether or not he really wanted to do all this to Serena at all. After all… there was an old saying that fighting back never really solved problems…

Also… he was starting to think that, Serena was being honest with herself now, about her feelings, about how much Wyatt ad grown-up and matured more than she could have expected. Not to mention she was acting the same way he did when he was obsessed with her…

…_these were all the signs of someone in love._

He just wasn't sure of what to do…

That's when he and Jonesy turned the corner and what they saw. "WHOA…!"

"Spin This" was on fire, and small explosions were blowing from the entrance. The crowds were being controlled by the authorities who had just arrived, and when Wyatt and Jonesy asked what was wrong… they heard that there were people still stuck inside.

The firemen had managed to get most of the people out, but that's when Wyatt and Jonesy overheard, _"There's still two people trapped in there…One black girl and her boyfriend."_

Wyatt gasped softly, "Serena… Chad! Their inside…?!"

Wyatt had his share of fire studies in science-class and he could tell that the store was braking up on the inside. The whole place would collapse any minute. Wyatt was twitching and sweating nervously… "AAH… I can't let this happen!" he cried, and he ran past the crowds, and the un-seeing firemen and policemen, and ran into the store…

"WYATT…!!" Jonesy called.

…

Wyatt had already made it through the shattered gate, and into the burning store. The flames were pretty big and spreading fast. The walls were crumbling, and the pipes were bursting.

Wyatt was hold his arm to his face trying to ease off the smoke, and he was still coughing. "Chad… Serena!" he called "Where are you…!"

Pipes and tiles began to tumble down from the ceiling as the explosions got bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Wyatt heard coughing coming from the corner. "Hello…!" he called out.

"Wyatt… over here man!" Chad coughed.

Wyatt followed the voice and found Chad laying on the ground with a shelf collapsed on his feet. They weren't broken, but badly sprained "Chad… you okay?"

"No man… my feet are killin' me!" he cried.

Wyatt helped Chad get the shelf and rubble off his feet and he tried to help him out of the store. "No, no, no Wait…!" he cried. "Get Serena out of here first!"

He pointed to behind him, and there was Serena lying unconscious in the smoke. "Oh man!" Wyatt cried. "I'll be back… try to stay calm!"

…

Outside, the rest of the gang had gathered in the crowd and they couldn't believe that Wyatt was inside their. "WYATT…!" Caitlin called. "CAN YOU HEAR US…?"

No response was heard, and then suddenly Wyatt burst thought eh smoke cradling Serena in his arms. "I NEED SOME HELP HERE!!" he shouted, and the paramedics took care of Serena, and Wyatt told the firemen to go help Chad out… "HURRY…!"

All the firemen broke in, some rushed into help Chad out safely, and the rest used their fire-extinguishers and emergency-hoses to get the fire under control.

Serena however was diagnosed to be in a coma from inhaling too much of the smoke and from a sate of shock. Both she and Chad needed hospital attention immediately.

So they were rushed out of the mall, and Wyatt… he didn't know what he should have felt how to feel it.


	11. The end of the Zombites, AGAIN!

**CHAPTER TEN**

We were nearly finished with our dinner, but weren't ready for the bill yet. There was still much to know, and many questions still unanswered. "Sounds like somebody had a bad day." I said.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Worst day out of all days of my life." she said, "I don't remember much of what happened after I black-out, but I did recognize that's stranger's voice…"

She and Wyatt warned me and Amelie to brace ourselves for the awful truth, and they told us who that Zombite was. "It was Jude?!" I said almost speaking loud enough to cause a scene.

"Non…!" cried Amelie, but Wyatt nodded his head. "I was him alright… but hadn't figured that out yet…"

He told us that all that week, two more places in the mall got attacked. "The Penalty-Box" which gave Coach Halder a heart-attack…

…and even" Vegan-Island" where Starr worked got hit pretty hard.

That's when Jonesy finally found as job for the _"Junior Spy Brigade"_ He was now an agent looking into how to stop these attacks on the mall, and that's how everyone learned about the Zombites.

Realizing the Zombites were planning to total the mall to ashes, they planned ahead and tried to sneak into the mall at night with Ron, and the police, but the Zombites managed to prove too much, and they began to tearing the place apart.

That's when everyone realized that the stranger they confronted was really Jude…

"_I told you dudes… my name's Judas… not Jude!"_

That's when he explained that his depression of missing Starr so much, and the break up getting to him, that he joined the Zombites, and now he was evil. _"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… we're taking over!" _

Completely out-matched… the gang was forced to leave, the Goths too.

That's when everyone learned about how Jude was actually being controlled by Dark-Specter. Those who were kidnapped had powerful drugs injected into them which caused them to act strangely and erratically.

While the drug did have the power to wear off on its own, Dark Specter had electros inserted into the black-spots on the victims necks, and at the flick of a switch he could choke them and burn their bodies… forcing the drug back into action.

"Oh Mondure!" cried Amelie, "Was zere no 'elp for Jude?"

Wyatt nodded, "There was only one way..." he said as he picked up his knife again, "Dark Specter and his Zombites had to be stopped!"

…

Jonesy's grandfather and his sidekick were explorers trying to locate a long lost treasure cave somewhere in a desert-field. They found it… but were trapped inside, and when the news got out, the gang set out to try and help them out…

Things got a little rough though, as they soon had stumbled upon the secret lair of the Zombites…

The Zombites operated in an under-ground gas-plant below the cave. They had discovered these minerals that gas high-explosive, yet lethal gases. They used it to sell for money and gain power.

They also confronted Dark Specter face-to-face for the first time. He was planning to the whole gang what he did to Jude, who was there with them. He planned to drug them all and make them part of the empire.

Finally… as the Zombites prepared for a missile attack on the Goths who were following them… the gang acted fast… conking Jude out cold, and engaging a gun fight with all the evil teens.

During their escape however… Jonesy shot at one of the Zombite-girls, and she fell onto a console that collapsed under her weight and burst the pipes wide open. The gas was flooding in… and the whole place was starting to blow up.

The gang barely managed to escape… while inside the Zombites and Dark-Specter were all dying from choking on the gas.

…

_The deadly fumes had reached the main control-room, and the Zombites were all fading fast._

_Dark Specter was outraged by all this. "Galaver Hermirum 6teen!" he screamed with his fists in the air. "GALAVER… HERMIRUM… 6TEEN!" _

_Suddenly, he gasped. He held his neck while coughing, choking and wheezing, and he made horrible groaning sounds as he slowly collapsed onto the floor._

…

The plant exploded, taking the entire cave with it. "And that was it…" Wyatt said, "The end of the Zombites."

Jonesy still got fired from his spy-job, but Jude managed to recover, and so did all the Zombites affected by Dark Specter's drug. All the Real Zombites were gone, and the victims were safe… but it was going to take one hell of a job to clean the mall back up.

"Yo… that's some wild ride." I said. "I've only done things like that in my dreams."

"But… what does zis 'ave to do with you and Serena?" Amelie asked.

Serena and Wyatt gazed at each other, "Well that… was another part." Wyatt said.

_**Back to the story**_…

The whole mall was still under heavy construction, but poor Serena was still in the hospital. One place Wyatt was allowed to visit, and his restraining order had no effect on her or him.

Chad was there too, but he was wide-awake. "What's happenin' man?"

Wyatt turned, "Hey… I uh… just thought I'd come and check-up on you guys." He said nervously. "How are your feet?"

"Not much… just they seriously hurt, and itch." He answered. "Doc says it may take a long, long time for these babies to heal."

Wyatt felt sorry for Chad, for the first time in a really long time since he and Serena betrayed him and hurt him. "This gonna make things all the more harder when I have to go."

Wyatt was confused, "Go? Go where?" he asked.

Chad told Wyatt it matter as much to him if he was banned from "Spin-This" or not, or even the fact that it was burned down. He told Wyatt that through the week his folks told him that they would be moving soon to Florida. "Pop's got a new job… and he's taking us all for the ride."

Wyatt didn't know what to think, but his first words that came from his thoughts were. "Does Serena know...?"

Chad shook his head, "Didn't' have the heart to tell her yet. Wasn't sure if she was ready to make up her mind yet."

"Make up her mind…?"

Chad explained to Wyatt, in his own words, that Serena had been concerned with Wyatt a lot. She was worried about him, she thought about him a lot, and she still liked him. "Trust me dude… she really digs you."

Wyatt couldn't believe all that, "She really does like me…" he said as he looked down at her motionless body. "Well… what do ya know…"

Chad smiled, knowing Wyatt liked her deep down to. "Look… you don't have to take her back man, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to tell her I'm leaving in time. We leave in a few days once I get released. Just promise me one thing…"

"What's that…?" Wyatt asked.

Chad told him that if Serena would recover, and obviously she'd have to move on because she and him would have to break up, "Just make sure she stays out of trouble."

Wyatt smiled and for the first time in awhile, he and Chad shook hands. "I promise…"


	12. Love, Friendship, and Happiness

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"So, Chad moved away?" I asked.

Serena nodded her head, "I was shocked to find that out when I woke up, but at least he wrote me a letter saying why he didn't tell me."

Wyatt nodded, "Still, I wasn't so sure about what to do?" he said…

_**Back to the story**_…

A few days had passed, and Chad was gone.

Jude and Starr had even gotten back together. Starr decided she needed Jude by her side and she felt lost without him, so she dropped her Goth ways, and went back to normal.

Still, the mall was under-construction, and everyone was still out of work. Serena was still in her coma, and Wyatt was just spending time at home, in his room, strumming his guitar. He honestly didn't know what to do…

His heart was torn in so many directions on whether or not he should forgive Serena and give her the chance that she never gave him. Did she deserve it enough? Was he actually going to drop the restraining order…? Most importantly… what did he want?

The choice he made would decide a heck of a lot… but what would that choice be...?

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Wyatt… it's us." Jen called. "Come on in…" he called back. and all his friends walked in. Jude looked pretty beat… "All those hours of community service really gets to ya."

Though it wasn't his fault, or the other victims fault that they were being controlled by the Zombites… the lightest they could get was a hundred hours of community service.

"So, how's Serena coming along?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, she's fine." Wyatt answered, "Doctor says she'll make a full recovery but for now she really needs to rest."

"Yeah… now tell us about the_ real_ Serena condition." said Jonesy. "You know what I mean…"

Wyatt sighed. "Does everyone feel that way?" he asked, and the others nodded their heads. "Wyatt… it's all up to you." Jen said, "You don't have to take Serena back…"

"Especially if you don't think it's the right thing to do." added Caitlin

"Thanks… that really helps." Wyatt said sounding sarcastic. I just don't know if I should or shouldn't. Every time I think of all the positives sides, all the negative sides come back to make me confused and I totally lose it."

"Dude… you like seriously can't just give up like that." Jude said, "You and Serena have a history together. Just like me and Starr…"

He climbed up onto the bed and continued with his inspiring speech…

"First girlfriends and boyfriends have a strong connection. They are not just the first crushes, and they are not just the heaviest of feelings to us... They are a _start… a beginning…_ They are the entrance into the world of dating. The very essential step that helps girls became women, and dudes become men…"

"Well go through these phases. Sometimes they work-out, and sometimes they end in tragedy, but if there still is hope… no, hope is not the word. If that love still shines… let it shine. Let it grow… RUN TO THE LIGHT!"

All the others looked at Jude as if he were the President of the United States. "Wow…" Caitlin cried.

"Dude… heavy stuff." Jonesy said.

Wyatt was inspired especially. "Guys… I know what I have to do." And he turned to his blank music sheets.

A week later…

Serena finally woke up, and the mall was reopened. She still however needed plenty of rest at home to recover her strength, and one morning, she woke up to the sound of someone calling her name…

"Serena…? Serena…?"

Serena opened her eyes, "Wyatt…?" she spoke softly. He nodded, gently, and then began to strum soft notes on his guitar and began to sing a song he wrote for her…

Serena's check blushed as she smiled… "Wyatt…?"

Wyatt nodded, and he sang the chorus…

That's when he pulled out the document of the restraining order, and tore in half right down the middle immediately dissolving it. "I'm so sorry Serena…" he said to her. "Can you still find within you to…"

Serena placed her finger to his lips. "Shh…. You had me all the time." she said smiling at him. Then… their faces moved closer, and closer together, and their lips met for the very first time with each other.

_**Outside the story**_…

"Ooh… your very first kiss with each other…" Amelie said.

Serena and Wyatt held hands and gazed at each other, "But not the last…" Wyatt said, and then they shared another kiss together.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Way to go, Wyatt. You dawg…"

That's when I felt Amelie place her hand on my cheek and turn me to face her. "Is it not beautiful?" she asked. I smiled down at my girlfriend, and we too shared a kiss.

We paid for our food, but the night was still pretty young, so we all decided to hit the dance room. It was so romantic, and so heavenly.

Then it was time to head on out…

We just couldn't give Le Ritz anything less than great rating. "What lovely time… we must do it again." Serena suggested.

"I think we should…" Wyatt agreed.

"Mei-Oui…" added Amelie.

"Oh, totally…" I said.

I dropped Amelie off at home first, and I walked up the stairs to the door. She looked so incredibly beautiful, and her necklace that I gave her shined in the lights. We stared deep into each others eyes. _"Bonne nuit… mon chere."_ She whispered to me.

I gently creased her cheek with my hand. "Sleep tight… _Mon Petit Cabbage'."_ Then we shared a deep soft kiss, and as for Wyatt and Serena they couldn't help but go… "Aww…"

_**The Next day**_…

It felt great to be back in my black clothes and my shades again. Wyatt and I told the others about our date night, and the girls just couldn't help but give us Kudos.

Jonesy however was in a bad mood. "Well things didn't go great for me." he said, obviously meaning he got fired. "They caught me smuggling away with the deserts… and my boss… who happened to be French, he hated my French."

"Aww… poor baby." Nikki said as she patter her boyfriends arm.

Jonesy rekindled quickly. He decided to keep to the mall so he could be closer to the rest of us and find a new job the easy way.

"Dude… nice choice." Jude complimented.

We all clicked our cups to an era of friendship and romances that were guarantee to last. "Now if only Cailtin and Jen could get boyfriends." I joked.

"_MYKAN…!"_ they snapped at me, but Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Jude, and I just shared a laugh. Much to Cailtin and Jen's dismay.

_**(ENDING THEME)**_

_I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job and a I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever…_

_!'m… 7teen… life was sweet,  
__though we grew up way to fast… still the memories will last!_

_**7TEEN!**_


End file.
